


What the Card Said

by TMar



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Why did Natalie suddenly forgive Nick after all his nonsense? This is why.





	What the Card Said

**Author's Note:**

> Although this story has a song in it, it is not a song challenge story. It was my answer to the challenge of what was written on the card that came with the flowers Nick sent Nat in "My Boyfriend is a Vampire".

WHAT THE CARD SAID

Natalie took the flowers from the delivery man, intending to throw them  
in the garbage the minute he left. At least Nick hadn't sent her roses;  
she would have felt that he was being twice as insincere. As it was, she  
was still angry, and was determined to remain so.

As she closed the door behind the delivery man, something dropped  
from the bouquet. Nat knelt down and picked it up, making a face. What  
could Nick possibly write on a card that he couldn't say to her in  
person? And did he think it was going to work? "I shouldn't even read  
it," Nat said to herself, but she found herself opening the small  
envelope and taking out the card.

It only gave a radio station and a time. Not CERK, or she would have  
been worried. She looked at her watch. Whatever it was, it was going to  
be on in just three minutes.

'I should put these in the garbage,' Nat thought. 'I shouldn't turn  
on the radio. I should throw the card away.' She knew she wouldn't.

Nat went to the radio and turned it on.

"This next song is for Nat, a very special lady. It's an apology, and a  
question."

Natalie nearly turned off the radio. If that was the best he could  
come up with... But then the song started, and Natalie could almost hear  
Nick's thoughts in the words.

Woman, I can hardly express  
My mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness  
After all I'm forever in your debt  
And woman, I will try to express  
My inner feelings and thankfulness  
For showing me the meaning of success...

Woman, I know you understand  
The little child inside the man  
Please remember my life is in your hands  
And woman, hold me close to your heart  
However distant, don't keep us apart  
After all, it is written in the stars...

Woman, please let me explain  
I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain  
So let me tell you again and again and again

I love you, yeah, yeah, now and forever  
I love you, yeah, yeah, now and forever  
I love you, yeah, yeah, now and forever

Natalie waited until the DJ had started talking again before turning the  
radio off. "Oh, Nick!" The song said everything Nick had never been able to  
say. She absently noticed that Nick had chosen a radio program that was on  
at the same time as LaCroix's show. Continuing to protect her.

She looked at the card again. A radio station and a time, that was all.  
But it had changed everything. Nick did care. He was sorry. He didn't mean  
to hurt her, but she'd known that all along. Nick was just Nick, he couldn't  
help himself. And she had known the risks. All of them. Well, maybe not  
*all*. She hadn't known the risk to her heart, had she? But here she was, in  
love with a vampire.

'It was my choice to help Nick,' she thought to herself. 'I promised him.  
That hasn't changed. He can be stubborn and thoughtless, but he does care. I  
can't give up on him.' She said it out loud. "I can't, not now."

Natalie got up to go over to Nick's place. It was the only thing to do.

THE END


End file.
